As FIG. 1 shows, for example, for existing DVD-Videos, license contracts are concluded under the DVD Consortium for each of the following categories: formats, encryption keys, and patents.
Here, the formats include, for example, a specification in which the physical structure of a disc, the structure of the data to be recorded on the disc, and so on are described.
In addition, in order to prevent general users from making casual copies using computers, the DVD Content Scrambling System (CSS), which is a system for protecting copyrights by utilizing encryption with an encryption key, has been developed. The content to be recorded on a DVD is encrypted using three-tier keys (a title key, a disk key, and a master key). DVD players are secretly pre-embedded with a master key available for manufacturers licensed by the CSS Organization. Only such DVD players have a mechanism to decode and reproduce the content (See Non-Patent Reference 1).
In addition, for recoding a large volume of content on the DVD, patent technology or the like with which the content is efficiently compression-coded and extension-decoded is adopted.
Therefore, generally, licenses are acquired by manufacturers manufacturing DVD players or the like which reproduce the encrypted content that is recorded on the DVD, and license fees are paid for the respective licenses.    [Non-patent Reference 1] “DVD Content Scrambling System,” Natsume Matsuzaki, et al., National Technical Report Volume 43, 3rd Issue, Engineering Administration Center, Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd, 18 Jun. 1997, pp. 118-122.